The Last Dance
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is a story a few readers have asked me to repost. It 's the day of Bella's wedding. Can Jacob persuade her to leave her new husband and choose life? Set in BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Dance**

_A/N- A few readers asked me to repost this story._

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One**

Jacob waited in the shadows for Bella to approach him. He saw Edward lean down and whisper something in her ear. She twisted around straight away searching. Edward took her hand and led her towards him. Jacob straightened up to his full height and ran his hand through his newly cropped hair. He had been running as a wolf for weeks and had made his way back to Forks at the last possible moment from Canada in order to see his Bells for the last time.

He didn't know if he would make it as he had left it to the last minute, unsure whether he could face seeing her married to his mortal enemy. But his desire to see her face had won out and he had pelted on all fours until he reached La push. On entering his home for the first time in weeks Jacob was surprised that his father Billy was not there to greet him. Jacob had scowled when he realised that his father must be at the wedding. This had spurred Jacob to attend secretly himself.

After looking at himself in the mirror the shock of seeing his haggard human reflection had appalled him. His hair was long and a mess. So he had found the cutting shears and lopped the lot off. He had proceeded to raid his meagre wardrobe, and dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, he set off for the Cullen's house.

Jacob stared at Bella as she approached him. She was dressed in an old fashioned wedding gown. Even though she looked beautiful Jacob knew that it wasn't her choice. He glanced over at the little pixie Alice who was dancing around the reception; it must have been her influence. Bella finally reached him, her arms outstretched. Jacob took his cue from Edward who nodded at him as if giving his permission. Jacob pulled Bella into a tight bear hug.

Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Bella was making gasping sounds as she tried to stem the tide of her emotions. Jacob was embracing her so tightly that she could not breathe. But she knew that she did not want him to let her go. So they held on to each other for several minutes, Bella soaking in his supernatural heat after being cold for most of the day.

"You're here Jake. I can't believe your here." Bella kept repeating the phrase over and over.

"Yes honey I am here. I could not let this last chance to hold you go." Jacob buried his face in her hair which had started to come undone from its bindings.

"Where have you been Jake? I have been so worried." Bella's voice was muffled from being pressed firmly against his chest.

"Canada mostly, I needed to get away Bells. When I received the invitation..."Jacob could not finish the sentence, his emotions still too raw.

"I am sorry Jake. I did not know until afterwards that Edward had sent that to you. I am so sorry." Fresh tears ran down Bella's cheeks smudging her carefully applied makeup.

Jacob gave a heavy sigh. "Doesn't matter now honey? Let's not go over the past. We have so little time left. Will you dance with me?"

Bella could find no words to express the sadness she was feeling. This was her wedding day, shouldn't she feel happy? She realised now was the first time she had felt like herself all day. So she held out her hands and Jacob took them and held them against his chest. Bella could feel his heart beating strongly. He then placed one hand over her heart and they slowly danced in a circle to the beat of their hearts.

It was not long before they were holding each other tightly. Bella could just not let Jacob go. He was holding her just as fiercely. A second song started to play and they carried on dancing, wrapped around each other. No words were spoken by either. It was as if they were afraid to break the spell they were both under.

But time was against them. Edwards's voice interrupted their private reunion. "Bella love it is time to go."

Jacob glared at Edward. His hold on Bella's arms tightened and she whimpered at the loss of blood flow in her arms. Edward was instantly in Jacob's face. "Let her go, "he said coldly.

Jacob released Bella at once but pulled her behind him in a last desperate attempt to keep her away from Edward. "No you let her go!"He shouted back at him.

Bella tried to come between the two but they had already squared off against each other. Before a fight could start the other pack members appeared and pulled Jacob back from where Bella and Edward were standing. Jacob tried to struggle but to no avail. "Bells..." he shouted. "Please..."

Bella moved toward where Jacob was being dragged away fighting and cursing the whole way, but a cold hand caught her wrist and pulled her against a hard chest. Edward whispered "It's alright now love. You are safe now."

More tears welled out of Bella's eyes as she finally realised that it was not only Jacob's heart that was breaking.

XXXXXX

Charlie was sitting next to Billy at the top table. He noticed that Billy had suddenly tensed and stopped his conversation mid flow. Charlie frowned and glanced around the area searching for what had caused his friend's reaction. In the far corner of the large gardens of the Cullen house a scuffle seemed to be taking place. It was so dark that Charlie could not quite make out what was occurring. His chief of police brain whirred into place. He needed to investigate.

"I am going to see what is happening over there Billy. I won't be long. "He advised.

Billy grabbed his hand before Charlie could leave the table. "No need chief. I think it's just some of the young ones getting too hyped up. Don't worry, Sam and the boys are taking care of it."

Charlie gazed at his old friend and a nervous twitch on Billy's jaw indicated he was lying. Charlie pulled his hand away and got up. Billy sighed there was nothing he could do. Charlie was going to see that his son had returned and there was nothing he could do about it. He could never catch him up in this chair. Billy grabbed his beer and gulped it down. He needed all the help he could get to calm Charlie down when he found out about Jacob's reaction at his daughter's wedding.

Sam and Seth were still trying to hold Jacob back. He was so enraged that they were fearful that he was going to phase and expose them all. Sam had tried an alpha order on Jacob but to no avail. Jacob was resisting that as well. So all they could do was hold on and hope that he calmed down on his own. They were shocked into letting go when they heard a voice from the shadows.

"What the hell is taking place here? Uley let the boy go."Charlie's voice sounded loud in the sudden silence.

Jacob dropped to all fours in front of them. He took in great gasping breaths and his chest rose and fell with the effort. The tears were still streaming down his face and Charlie felt his own chest hurt at the boy's obvious pain. He glared at Sam and Seth and waved them aside.

"Charlie please leave this to us..."Sam started to say.

"I will handle this. Now if you don't mind I want a word with young Jacob. I want you and Seth to leave us alone for a minute." Charlie demanded.

Sam ignored his request and stepped forward again. The sound of a squeaky wheel turning indicated that Billy had joined the fray. "It's okay Sam, do as Charlie asks."

Sam nodded at Billy and pulled Seth behind him as they left. Charlie was now kneeling in front of Jacob. He tried to help him up but Jacob seemed to have lost all his earlier fight and was a crumpled mess on the ground. He kept repeating Bella's name over and over.

"Jacob what happened? Where have you been? Have you seen Bells?" Charlie fired the questions at him.

At the sound of Bella's name Jacob looked up. "I saw her Charlie but he took her away and now I've lost her. She didn't want to go Charlie .I know it, but..."

"That's enough son. Pull yourself together we are going home."Billy ordered.

Charlie looked up at Billy in astonishment. Why was his old friend talking to his son in that manner? There was something here that did not add up and Charlie was sick of being in the dark. If Jacob needed to see Bella then Charlie would make it happen. He patted Jacob on the back.

"I will find Bells and bring her over to you Jake. Wait here."Charlie rose and stalked off giving Billy a glare as he passed.

Billy gave a big sigh and gazed at his son with sympathy. He needed another beer. The shit was going to hit the fan now. Jacob finally got up and brushed himself down, his heart easing now that he was going to get to see Bella again.

It took Charlie awhile to find his daughter. The Cullen's gardens were large and whenever he asked people where she was they kept pointing him in the wrong direction. He eventually tracked her down at the front of the house. It seemed that Edward had taken her for a last walk around the house as they were due to leave soon. Bella did not look happy at all, in fact she looked downright miserable.

"Bells, "Charlie called over to her.

Bella's head shot up at his voice and she broke free of Edward's grip on her arm and ran toward her father. Unfortunately her feet got tangled in the long skirts of her wedding dress and she went flying straight into Charlie, knocking them both over. Edward was by her side in an instant and pulled her up, brushing her down as he did so. "Bella love, are you alright?" Edward asked anxiously.

Bella pushed Edwards's hands away in irritation and went back to her father who was slowly getting up after having the wind knocked out of him. "Dad I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Charlie nodded and took Bella's hand. "I just need a quiet word with you Bells."

Edward placed his hand on his new wife's back. "We have to leave soon love. I think you should go and get changed into your leaving dress. You can talk to your father just before we go."

Bella flinched from his cold touch. "I will talk to my dad now Edward. We have plenty of time."

"But Bella..."Edward protested again.

Charlie stood up to his full height and puffed out his chest. "I think my daughter made her wishes clear Edward."

Edward reluctantly backed down and left Bella alone with Charlie. "Jakes here did you know?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I saw him earlier. How is he?" Bella searched her father's face for clues anxiously.

"He is in a bit of a state. I came upon that Uley boy holding him back with Seth helping. What the hell happened between the two of you?"Charlie demanded.

Bella hung her head ashamed to meet her father's eyes. "We were dancing and Edward..."

Charlie snorted with disgust. "No need to tell me more. I can guess the rest. Come on Bells Jake wants to see you."

Bella let Charlie lead her by the hand towards the corner of the gardens where Charlie had left Jake and Billy earlier. Bella felt nervous and her stomach was doing flip flops. She was starting to regret her earlier actions. She was married to Edward now and needed to make him her priority. Going to see Jacob now would prolong the agony between them. They needed a clean break for both their sakes. Bella ground to a halt and tugged on her father's hand to make him stop.

"Dad I don't think it's a good idea that I see Jake again at the moment. I think it might make things harder for both of us. Maybe we should let the dust settle between us and maybe later..."Bella stopped speaking when she realised her father wasn't listening.

A pair of warm strong arms lifted her off of her feet and swung her round to face the owner. Bella looked up into Jacob's warm brown eyes. "Making the same old excuses, honey." He said softly.

Bella struggled in his arms briefly but gave up quickly. She didn't really want to escape anyway. She relaxed into his hold and rested her head on his chest. Jacob tightened his hold on her and lay his head on top of hers. Charlie nodded to himself in satisfaction and left them alone to talk.

A/N-Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Dance**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N-I hope you all like the longer chapters. I think the story reads much better this way!

**Part Two**

Jacob and Bella did not talk for several minutes. They just held on to each other revelling in each other's presence. Bella pressed herself tightly against Jacob trying to absorb his warmth. Being around cold vampires all day had drained her own body heat. Jacob felt Bella shift closer into his embrace and he smiled to himself. No matter how much she denied her strong feelings for him, he knew that she wanted him. Why else would she let him hold her like this?

Jacob dared to press a kiss into her hair. Bella pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. It made Jacob's heart hurt. He watched as one tear slid down her cheek and he gently pressed his lips down the path that the tear had taken. Bella gasped at the contact. Jacob felt her pull away and cursed himself inwardly for pushing his luck.

"Jake we can't keep doing this, it's making everything harder."Bella finally spoke.

Jacob swallowed nervously as he tried to gather his thoughts. He needed to make Bella understand and confront her feelings. He did not have much time. Jacob took her hands in his and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Bells I love you so much. You know this and you love me too, right?" He asked.

Bella stared back at him, "Yes Jake, I told you how I felt about you after the battle. I do love you but I am married to Edward now. I love him too."

"How can you marry him and still have strong feelings for me Bells? You are about to go on your honeymoon and you have just declared that you still love me. How can you go through with that honey? Tell me because I just don't understand." Jacob pleaded.

Bella broke all contact with Jacob. He reached for her again but she waved him away. She paced back and forth in front of him wringing her hands. Deep down she knew every word he had spoken was true. Bella felt so torn, her emotions had been swinging up and down all day. When she had been getting dressed for her wedding a part of her had imagined she was marrying Jacob instead. God she was so messed up in the head.

"Honey, answer me please. We don't have a lot of time to waste. What are you thinking?" Jacob tried to read Bella's face but could find no clue as to her feelings.

Bella felt more tears leaking out of her eyes. She wished she could split herself in two. The half that belonged to Jacob could make him happy and the other could ride off into the sunset with Edward. She started to pull at her hair in frustration. This morning she had resigned herself to the fact that Jacob was not coming back, so she had committed herself to go ahead with the wedding. She did love Edward ,she did!

"I don't know what to do Jake. You weren't here and I needed you to be here this morning before I went and ...Gah why weren't you here earlier? I can't...I don't know what to do?" Bella yelled at him.

Jacob was in turmoil. Why couldn't she give him a straight answer? "Bells tell me this; I know that you love me. Do you want me?"

"Yes," she shouted up at him.

Jacob needed no more encouragement than that. He held her face in his hands and for the third time in his life he kissed Bella Swan. There was no hesitation on her part this time. Bella kissed him back hard. Jacob took his hands from her face and put his arms around her waist and hoisted her up against him so her feet left the floor. Bella squealed in surprise and she felt Jacob smile against her lips. He then kissed his way along her cheek until he reached her ear.

"See Bells, you can't deny we belong together now honey," Jacob whispered in her ear.

He felt her nod her head in agreement and his heart beat faster in happiness. He had got the reaction he wanted. His lips met hers again and they kissed wildly, not coming up for air if they could help it. Bella placed her arms around Jacob's neck and stroked the back of his head feeling the shorn locks of his short hair.

A cloying stench made Jacob break away from Bella's lips. It looked like they had company. Bella moaned when Jacob broke the kiss and she tried to catch his lips again with hers.

"Honey we have a visitor," Jacob said bitterly.

Bella turned her head and her eyes met the golden gaze of her husband.

XXXXXX

Bella pushed on Jacob's chest trying to get him to release her, but he just held her tighter against him. Jacob knew that if he let go she might disappear. Bella conceded defeat and let her body go limp in his arms. What did it matter now? Edward had seen everything.

"Edward I am so so..."Bella tried to apologise for the compromising position she was in but Edward was taking no notice of her, his eyes were narrowed and focused with deadly intent on Jacob.

"I suggest you unhand my wife, dog. " Edward spat the words out.

Jacob did not move a muscle. He pulled Bella closer in to his side and just glared back at Edward refusing to speak. Bella looked between the two men. They seemed to be engaged in a staring contest, neither willing to give in. She tried again to break Jacob's hold on her but to no avail. He was not letting go.

"I will count to ten than I want you to release my wife or I won't be responsible for my actions."Edward finally hissed at Jacob.

Jacob just smirked at Edward's lame threat. "Go ahead and count douche. Bells has made her choice and well you're not it."

Bella glanced up at Jacob in annoyance. "I have not made my choice Jacob. Do not speak for me; I can do so for myself."

Jacob just shrugged at her. After the mind blowing kiss they had just shared he did not feel worried in the slightest. He knew that his Bells was just feeling guilty because she was hurting the leech. She had just married him after all.

"Don't stress honey. Old Eddie boy here promised that if you chose me he would disappear and let us be together, isn't that right bloodsucker?" Jacob looked over at Edward for clarification.

Edward clenched his fists. "That is not how I worded it and you know it. I said that I would let Bella go if she decided that you were the better choice. I have not heard her confirm that either way. Do not forget we were married today."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Your so called 'wife' has just been making out with me, doesn't that tell you something dude?"

Bella twisted her head this way and that as the two boys traded insults. Every time she tried to talk they would just ignore her. Her frustration now boiled into outright anger.

"Shut up BOTH OF YOU," Bella yelled loudly. This brought them up short. They both stared at her in shock.

"At last! Now I am going to speak and I don't want any interruptions." Bella swallowed nervously when Jacob and Edward both gave her their full attention.

Bella pushed Jacob away from her and this time he let go. She paced up and down, trying to gather her emotions into a semblance of calm. Jacob's confidence started to ebb away as he recognised the tortured expression on Bella's face. She was so damn stubborn. Why did she always let her guilt over the leech mar her judgements?

"Bells please honey don't change your mind again. Remember what you just told me about how you felt, you want me right." Jacob was back to begging again.

Edward stood watching them both impassively, though inside he was seething. He would like nothing more than to rip Jacob to shreds, but Bella would never forgive him. He needed to play on her guilt as he had in the past. He could play the martyr for all it was worth.

"Love I know that this was a temporary lapse. It is understandable that you still have lingering emotions for the mu...I mean Jacob. We can forget this ever happened and move past it. We need to leave now for our honeymoon." Edward schooled his features into an understanding expression and held out his hand to his wife.

Bella took his outstretched hand in her own and placed her wedding and engagement rings into Edwards open palm. He gasped in astonishment; he had not even seen her take them off. "Bella what are you doing? You can't seriously be considering..."

Bella cut him off, "I am sorry Edward I should not have gone through with the wedding today. I have been having doubts about it since the beginning, but with Jake running away I felt I had no choice but to go ahead."

"Love I understand. If you would like some more time to..."

Bella stamped her foot on the ground in temper. This caused Jacob to laugh. He was beyond happy. He had not expected his Bells to throw the rings back at Edward. This was more than he had hoped for.

"Just get the message Eddie boy. It's over."Jacob stepped forward and stood protectively in front of Bella.

Edward glared at them both. His throat burned with fire. He felt a fierce urge run through his body and he acted upon it. He lunged towards Jacob knocking them both onto the ground. They rolled over and over, each trying to inflict damage on the other. Jacob was on the verge of phasing as his natural instincts to protect himself kicked in.

Bella stood immobile her hands over her mouth. She had never seen Edward lose control like this. Her fear for Jacob's safety overwhelmed her. Without thinking through the consequences of her actions, Bella ran over to the two boys and made a move to pull Edward away. Edward still caught up in the heat of the moment thought it was Jacob's hand that was touching his back. He grabbed it hard and a loud snap echoed around the gardens as Bella's wrist was broken in two.

XXXXXX

Bella's loud cries as the pain of the broken wrist shot through her brought a large crowd running toward her. Edward and Jacob leapt to their feet instantly, the fight forgotten as they both surrounded Bella in an attempt to comfort her. She backed away from both boys as she tried to breathe air into her lungs. She just wanted her dad and she called out for him. "Daddy!"

Charlie pushed through the gathered throng and gently pulled Bella into a hug. "What is going on here?"

Jacob stepped forward; his arms open wide as if to embrace Bella. He had an anguished look on his face. How could he have let Edward attack him like that? He had endangered Bella's life because he had not been on the ball and had enjoyed baiting Edward. He grimaced as Bella moved away from him and buried her face in her dad's chest.

Edward stood to one side, not approaching anyone. Alice and Jasper were on either side of him, keeping a tight hold on his arms in case he decided to go near Bella. They guessed she needed some space from both boys after recent events.

Jacob hung his head, "I am so sorry Charlie. I never meant for Bella to get hurt. We were fighting and she got in the way. Bells please forgive me honey." He pleaded. Bella did not look his way.

"You have no right to even be at this wedding." Edward finally spoke."My wife and I have a honeymoon to attend. Carlisle will see to her wrist, now I suggest you all leave so that we can go."

Charlie studied the two boys. He took in Jacob's heartbroken expression and Edwards's cold one. "My daughter will not be going anywhere. She will be staying in her old room tonight. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. "

Bella cried silently, soaking her dad's dress shirt. He put his arm over her shoulder and led her away. Jacob went to follow her but was held back for the second time that night by his pack brothers. He struggled for a short while but gave up easily. He felt like his whole world was ending. Billy wheeled himself over to his forlorn son. "Let's go home kid. We will sort things out tomorrow."

Jacob allowed himself to be led away, giving Edward one last glare over his shoulder. Edward remained impassive. He had not tried to break the hold that his adopted siblings had on him. He was deep in thought, trying to work out how best to approach Bella. Alice shook her head in agony as she envisioned different scenarios playing out in her mind as Edward sorted through his ever changing decisions.

Jasper felt his wife's pain and he berated Edward. "Whatever you are planning I would put a stop to it for tonight if I were you. As you can see you are hurting Alice with your whirring thoughts. Leave it for now and see Bella in the morning."

Edward stared at Jasper, seeming to notice him for the first time. "I need to kill something. I will go hunting."

Jasper and Alice watched as he disappeared quickly out of view. Alice sighed in relief as her visions calmed to one of Edward tearing apart his favourite pray. Jasper pulled his wife into a soothing embrace. He sent waves of calmness through to her and she was very grateful for the respite from the evening's fraught events.

Carlisle and Esme had informed the gathered guests that the wedding reception was over. The crowd had been irritated as they had been enjoying the show. But after careful prodding the last straggler was ejected from the house. Carlisle had then proceeded to treat Bella's latest injury. He had tried to make polite conversation but Charlie had cut him off, so in the end he remained silent as he fixed Bella's wrist into a cast.

It was midnight and Bella lay in an exhausted heap in her old bedroom. Charlie had sat beside her and comforted her as she explained to him what had led up to her injury. His expression had got darker with each word she spoke. Eventually Bella had fallen into a deep sleep. Charlie tiptoed out the room and closed the door gently. He walked to the kitchen and took his cell phone with him as he exited the house by the back door. He did not want Bella to hear the call he was about to make.

Billy picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello."

"Billy it's me Charlie." He said formally.

Billy frowned at his friend's tone of voice. He sounded distant. "Charlie I want to apologise for what happened. Jake is so sorry, if he could just talk to Bella for a m..."

Charlie cut him off."I will say this only once Billy. Jake is no longer allowed to see or talk to Bella. The danger he put her in tonight was unforgiveable. I will not have my daughter put at risk by your son's and Edwards's pathetic rivalry. Do I make myself clear?"

Billy started to protest at once but Charlie just said a curt goodbye and put the phone down. Billy stared at the phone in shock; he had never expected such an extreme reaction from his old friend. His heart felt heavy at the thought of having to tell Jacob the news. This was going to push him over the edge. Billy put the phone back into its cradle and rolled his chair over to where his son was slumped on the sofa asleep. He did not have the heart to wake him just yet. Billy decided to put off the bad news until the morning.

Charlie proceeded to inform Carlisle of the same information. He too tried to change Charlie's mind, but to no avail. Carlisle frowned and glanced at his wife anxiously. She took his hand in sympathy as she knew her adopted son was not going to take the news well and they feared his reaction. They too decided to put off bearing the bad news to Edward until the morning.

Back at the Swan house Charlie sat on the living room sofa with his head in his hands. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes as he recalled Bella's terrified expression at the reception. He had hated talking to Billy that way. Jake was like a son to him. But he had to protect Bella at all costs. Sleep evaded him for a long time as he fretted over his daughter's welfare.

XXXXXX

Bella tossed and turned in her bed. Images flashed through her mind of her ruined wedding day. Images of Edwards enraged features and Jacob's heartbroken ones whirled through her mind. As she fidgeted again she knocked her wrist and a sharp pain shot through her arm. It woke her instantly. Bella sat up sharply in bed, breathing deeply to calm herself. A tapping sound on the window caught her attention.

A surge of annoyance ran through Bella. Could Edward not take the hint? She needed to be alone right now. She manoeuvred off of her bed and made her way carefully to the window. The moon was casting a weak glow into the room. Bella peered out of the glass, but saw no sign of her new husband. The tapping noise echoed through the room again as something hit the window. This time Bella looked down into the garden.

Jake was standing underneath her window throwing small stones at the glass to try and attract her attention. Bella cast her mind back to when he had done the same thing once before. That was the night he had come to try and get her to guess that he was a werewolf. Bella locked eyes with him. He looked so forlorn and lost. Without realising she was doing it Bella opened the window.

Jacob relaxed his shoulders. He had been so scared that she would just ignore him and shut the curtains. He nodded at her and she backed away so that he could grab the tree and hoist himself up into her room. With quick, graceful movements Jacob jumped inside.

"Bells?" he said softly awaiting her reaction.

A sigh escaped her parted lips as Bella walked up to him and laid her head on his warm chest. Jacob's arms enveloped her gently, carefully avoiding her damaged wrist. They relaxed against each other, no words spoken. Bella felt warm and cosy propped up against Jacob, she was glad that he had made his way here. He always knew what she needed even when she was in constant denial.

Jacob rested his head on top of hers, revelling in the feeling of her body pressed close to his. He had woken at home to find the house silent. His dad had turned in for the night and his pack brothers had left on their nightly patrols. His first thoughts were of Bella and he knew that he had to try and make things right between them. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. So, acting on instinct, he had made his way over to her house. Jacob had not phased in case the pack heard his thoughts. They would have stopped him.

Now, with Bella letting him hold her in his arms, Jacob knew that he had made the right decision by coming to see her. She nestled closer in his embrace and he picked her up slightly and carried her over to the bed. She scrambled to one side and let Jacob join her, they both lay down with Bella's head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry Bells. I never meant for you to get hurt." Jacob apologised.

Bella propped herself up on her hands and gazed into his eyes. "It was not your fault Jake. Edward should never have attacked you like that and I...well I was an idiot to try and come between you. I was just so worried that you were going to get hurt or that you were going to phase in front of everyone."

Jacob's heart swelled at her words, "You were worried about me?"

Bella laughed quietly at the goofy grin that had appeared over his face. "Of course."

Jacob reached up and traced a warm finger over her lips as she kept on giggling to herself. He jumped slightly when she pressed a small kiss on the tip of his finger. Jacob looked into Bella's brown eyes, trying to gauge her feelings. She smiled back at him and slowly leaned her head forward. Their lips met at the same time. Bella crawled on top of Jacob and he pulled her tightly against him. Their mouths moved slowly against one another's, relishing in the feeling of closeness. Jacob suddenly deepened the kiss and Bella gasped as she felt his tongue come into contact with hers.

The sound of movement from Charlie's room made Jacob end the kiss, their lips parted with a smacking sound. Bella looked at him in confusion. She reached up to try and pull his head back down to hers but he held his finger up to his lips in a shushing gesture. "Charlie is up," he mouthed silently.

Bella stilled instantly, eyes wide with trepidation. She too heard her father moving about in the next room. The sound of his footsteps made their way towards her bedroom. Jacob rolled off of her bed and on to the floor, curling up in a ball. Bella quickly pulled the covers up to her chin and feigned sleep.

Charlie cracked the door open slightly. "Bells?" He questioned softly, trying to see if she was awake.

Bella stayed as still as she could, trying to keep her breathing even. Charlie peered at her for a moment and satisfied that she was still fast asleep he closed the door. Bella gave a sigh of relief. Jacob popped his head up suddenly from beside her bed making her jump. She swiped at him with her good hand.

"Don't move so quick, you frightened the life out of me." She whispered.

"That was not quick. This is what I call quick..."Jacob grabbed Bella by her upper arms and pulled her down on top of him as he lay back on the floor.

This time their kiss was more intense as passion took over. Jacob dug one hand in Bella's hair and held the back of her head, his other hand on the small of her back holding her close. Bella had her hands on either side of his face, constantly caressing his cheeks and running her fingers through his short hair.

The sound of Bella's cell phone ringing pulled them apart for a second time. Jacob growled in annoyance and tried to get Bella to ignore it, but it continued to ring.

"I have to answer it Jake. My Dad might hear." Bella said anxiously.

Jacob reluctantly let her go and she made her way to her bedside cabinet where the phone lay. She pressed the call answer button and said hello. Jacob saw her expression change instantly to one of alarm. He was by her side in seconds.

"Edward what do you want?" Bella said tremulously.

"I want you to tell the dog to leave so that we can talk. Really Bella why you persist in letting that filthy animal in the house is..." Edwards's voice was like steel.

Jacob whipped the phone out of Bella's hand quickly and ended the call. He was shaking slightly, trying to get his temper under control. How dare that bloodsucker call him names, especially after all the trouble he and his leech family had caused?

"Oh God Jake he knows you're here. You better leave before he turns up and causes trouble." Bella pleaded.

Jacob shook his head vehemently. "No way Bells! I am not leaving you. He is not going to get the chance to sink his hooks into you again honey."

Bella leaned into Jacob as he pulled her tight to his body. He tried to think quickly. The main house phone started to ring loudly downstairs. Bella and Jacob stared at each other in shock. Charlie answered the phone and his angry voice was clearly heard. They both knew that it was Edward on the other end of the line.

"Oh god Jake he must be telling my Dad that you are here. I can't believe he would do that." Bella buried her face in his chest.

"Believe it honey. He will do anything to separate us. But I won't let it happen." Jacob vowed.

Bella remained silent.

Jacob put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "I need you to believe me Bells."

Bella gazed up at his determined expression. "I believe you Jake." She replied.

"Isabella Swan get your butt down here and bring your visitor with you." Charlie's furious voice echoed up the stairs.

"Here goes honey. Ready?" Jacob questioned reaching for her hand.

Bella nodded and she held on to him tightly as they left the room to face Charlie.

A/N-God I really hate Edward right now! Let me know what you think, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Dance**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N- I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers. Your feedback has been wonderful and your support of this story has made my day. Hugs to you all! Nikki :)_

**Part Three**

Jacob led Bella down the stairs. His footfalls were silent while hers made a rather loud clatter as she stumbled occasionally. It was only Jacob's tight hold on her that kept her upright. She felt full of trepidation. She had put her father through enough and here she was making more trouble. She cursed Edward inwardly. If he had just waited until morning she would have talked to him properly. But he must have seen Jake entering the house through her window and his jealousy must have flared up again.

Jacob towed Bella behind him into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting. He had a beer in front of him and he was taking large gulps.

"Dad, should you really be drinking at this early hour?" Bella asked gently.

Charlie coughed as the beer went down the wrong way at her question. "Isn't it a little early for visitors to be in your room?" He shot back at her.

Bella cringed at his harsh tone. Jacob pulled her into his side and he watched as Charlie's eyes narrowed as he did so.

"Look Charlie, I know that it seems odd that I was in Bella's room but can I just say that..." Jacob began to say.

"Enough," Charlie barked at him causing Jake to fall silent. "I spoke to your father last night and told him to keep you away from here but it seems that you have ignored my request."

A loud gasp came from both Bella and Jacob at these words. Billy had gone to bed without telling Jake this piece of news. It hurt him deeply that Charlie would feel this way toward him. He felt Bella's hand squeeze his in reassurance and he took comfort from the fact that she did not share her father's opinions.

"Dad how could you do that without consulting me?" Bella demanded.

"Because you are still married to another man and have a broken wrist because they cannot control themselves better. Tell me Bells, what was I supposed to do?" Charlie took another long swig from the can.

"I would never intentionally hurt Bells, Charlie. Please tell me you don't really believe what you just said. I know that you are angry and have every right to be. But you have known me my whole life. I would never lay a finger on her. It was Edward who attacked me." Jacob said sincerely.

Charlie stared up at Jacob taking in his anguished expression. All the fight went out of Charlie, his shoulders slumped and he nodded his head in agreement with him. "Sit down son." He finally said.

Jacob and Bella exchanged relieved glances. The fact that Charlie had called Jake 'son' indicated that the worst was over. They both pulled back chairs and joined Charlie at the table.

"What did Edward say to you Dad? I know it was him on the phone." Bella asked.

Her father looked over at her. "He said that Jake was in your room without your permission. When I asked him how he knew, he said that he was talking to you on the phone when he heard Jake's voice in the background. He was worried because he thought you sounded distressed. I was so angry Bells that I thought that...well you know."

Bella reached across the table and held her father's hand. "I am sorry for what I have put everyone through. I have been a blind fool. It wasn't until Jake turned up at the wedding that I faced the fact that I was marrying Edward for all the wrong reasons. All this is my fault and Edwards too for pushing me into a wedding that I did not really want."

Jacob started to protest at the fact that she was blaming herself. She glared at him. "Don't do that Jake. Let me for once face up to what I have done. This is my mess and I will sort it out, my way."

Jake smiled at her. The determined look on her face made her glow. She had lost the insecure expression that she always wore and seemed to have become more sure of herself. He felt so proud and if Charlie wasn't here he would have kissed her senseless.

"I don't want you talking to that Cullen boy on your own Bells." Charlie informed her.

Bella grimaced. "I have to Dad. We have things to sort out and finalise. I need to at least have the guts to do it face to face."

Jacob felt a surge of fear pass through him. She couldn't be serious could she? Cullen would use any opportunity to change Bella's mind. He seemed to have a hold over Bella and could easily manipulate her. He shook his head at her.

"No Bells I agree with your Dad. I don't trust Edward." Jacob said. "I will not leave you alone with him."

Bella sighed loudly. "Edward will not hurt me Jake. My safety has always been his upmost priority."

Jacob gritted his teeth as her stubborn nature resurfaced. Why must she always place herself in danger for no reason? "I know that you trust him Bella but you only see what he lets you see. I have seen the real Edward Cullen, the manipulative liar who has done nothing but try to drive a wedge between you and the people you love since he came back."

Bella looked at Jacob appalled. How could he say this? Edward may be many things but he was not manipulative. He had always been concerned for her safety and wellbeing. Sometimes he had lied but only when it was to do with keeping her protected. She scraped her chair back from the table as she started to rise.

"Where are you going honey we need to talk?" Jacob reached out to her but she avoided his touch.

"I've had a long day and not much sleep. I am tired Jake. So if you will both excuse me I am going to lie down for a while." Bella turned to head for the door.

Jacob knew that she had started to close off her feelings. Even after all this she still trusted the leech. He felt like all the progress that they had made was melting away. He could not let it happen. He jumped up from his seat and caught her before she had left the room.

"Oh no you don't Bella Swan!" Jacob swept her up into his arms and proceeded to move to the living room. "Excuse us Charlie I am just going to have a quick word with Bells alone."

Charlie shook his head. He did not seem to be able to get through to his daughter. He would let Jake try.

"Fine son I will leave you to it. I am going to pop into work and catch up on some paperwork." Charlie exited the kitchen and grabbed his jacket. "See you later Bells."

Bella remained silent as she let Jacob place her onto the sofa. She felt really drained, it had been a long day and night. Her emotions were all over the place. She felt immensely guilty about Edward and all of the Cullen's, not to mention what she had put Jake and the pack through. Her wrist started to throb and it all suddenly became too much. Bella felt the tears running down her face and she did not have the energy to stop them.

Jacob stared at her in alarm. He couldn't stand it when she cried, so he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He gently rocked her back and forth and felt relief when she relaxed against him. He heard her murmuring the word 'sorry' over and over again and he kissed her face in an attempt to soothe her.

Before long their lips met and they were kissing each other passionately. Bella moved around on Jake's lap until she was straddling him and he ran his hands up and down her back spreading his warmth throughout her body. Jake then deepened the kiss and he felt Bella gasp at the contact. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair with her good hand. They pressed closer to each other, trying not to leave an inch of space between them.

It was Bella's words that caused them to break apart. "I love you Jake." She whispered against his lips.

Jacob pulled away from her slightly to gaze into her eyes. He had not expected her to say that. It was so much more than he had ever hoped for. This time he was the one with tears in his eyes.

"You love me! Do you really mean it Bells? I'm not dreaming am I?"

Bella traced her fingers over his face and smiled at him. "I love you okay. I do mean it and you're not dreaming."

Jacob flipped them both over so that he was hovering over her and kissed her gently. "I love you too, but you've always known that."

Bella nodded and reached up for another kiss.

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob stayed on the sofa, kissing and caressing each other for quite some time. It had never been like this with Edward. He had always stopped Bella before things became too passionate. He never held her tightly to his body like Jake did. Edward would always embrace her gently as if she would break and hold her slightly apart from him in case temptation got the better of him. But with Jake there were no boundaries.

It was a phone call from Jacob's dad Billy that stopped them before things went too far. He was annoyed that Jake had left in the middle of the night without a word to anyone. Billy had been scared that Jake had run off again to live as a wolf as he had done just recently. He had contacted Bella as a last resort, after the other members of the pack, informed him that they had not heard from Jake.

"I want you to come home right now Jake. I have hardly seen you these past few weeks and the least you could do is spend some time with your old man. You're lucky Charlie never turned his guns on you for sneaking into Bella's room." Billy ranted at his son.

Jacob let his father shout until he ran out of steam. He informed him of his talk with Charlie and his subsequent forgiveness. Billy was surprised that Charlie had given up so easily. He had thought he sounded pretty serious the night before when he had spoken to him. He was glad that his old friend had come to his senses.

"Well now that has been sorted out you can come on home."Billy demanded.

"No I can't yet Dad. Bella needs me here in case Cullen decides to make an appearance. I won't let him get under her skin again. I'm sorry I will be back when things are more settled here." Jacob advised him.

Billy gave a loud sigh. "Jacob you have other responsibilities too. The other members of the pack have been covering your patrol schedules for long enough, everyone is tired. If you don't come home of your own accord I know for a fact that Sam will issue an Alpha order on you."

Jacob bristled at the thought of Sam demanding that he come home. The true Alpha blood started to rear up in him and Jake knew that if Sam even tried to order him about, that he would defy him.

"Do not tell me what my responsibilities are Dad. I am well aware of them, but my priority is Bells and I won't leave her side until I know that she is safe and the Cullen's are out of the picture. If Sam doesn't like my decision then let him tell me." Jacob slammed the phone back in its cradle.

Bella popped her head out of the kitchen where she had been preparing Jacob a mid morning snack. "What's up? Why did you slam the phone down like that?" She asked.

Jacob frowned, "My Dad wants me back home."

"Oh okay. Shall I give you a lift or are you going to phase?" Bella looked at Jacob's worried expression with concern.

"I'm not going home Bells. I am going to stay with you in case Cullen decides to pay a visit. Dad and the pack can just deal." Jacob said sullenly.

Bella shook her head in annoyance. Hadn't she already made her position clear on this? "Jake, it's okay I will be fine. Your father has not seen you for weeks and you have things to catch up on with the pack. I told you earlier, Edward will not hurt me. If he turns up here I will just talk to him and sort out about annulling the marriage."

"God you can be so naive Bells. Edward is not going to sit there and nod his head and just agree to your request. He is going to fight dirty honey. He has already tried to get your father to turn against me. What else is he going to do?" Jacob ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Bella dropped her gaze to the floor. She knew deep down that Jake had a point. It was hard for her to accept that the man she had thought she was in love with for the past year or so was not all he seemed. She had been in such a deep depression when Edward first left her that she had been blinded by her memories of him. She had pushed Jake away upon Edward's return and nearly committed herself to a lifetime of vampirism. She sifted through her mind all the lies and stunts that Edward had tried to pull since his return in order to keep her away from Jake.

Jacob watched silently as Bella's expression darkened. He knew that she was mulling over his words. He needed her to be with him on this issue. So he waited for her to speak first with bated breath.

Bella let out a big sigh. "Okay Jake, you win."

Jacob strode over to her and pulled her into a big bear hug. He buried his face in her hair and let out all the tension he had been feeling for the past few minutes. "Thanks honey. It really is for the best."

Bella melted against him and returned his embrace. She didn't like fighting with Jake. If this was what he wanted her to do then so be it. Bella pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "Let's get some food into you. I've made your favourite."

Jake laughed and gently put Bella down. "You're the best."

Bella slapped him playfully with her good hand. "Don't you forget it?"

They headed off to the kitchen to eat.

XXXXXX

At the Cullen residence Edward was pacing restlessly back and forth. There had still been no word from his wife. The phone call to Charlie had not given Edward the results he had expected. He had berated Alice for her inability to see Bella's future as she was still with Jacob and his presence was blocking her powers.

Rosalie watched Edward in amusement. She did not particularly like Bella all that much but she admired her for choosing life over an eternity of drinking blood and no sleep. As usual her adopted sibling was going over the top in his reactions to recent events. He had been in a foul mood and Carlisle and Esme had retreated to another room to get away from his constant moaning.

"Why don't you just accept her decision Edward? Weren't you the one who wanted her to choose 'life'?" Rosalie said eventually. She looked at her nails, she really needed another manicure.

Edward turned his golden gaze onto her. She was such a vain creature. Not like his Bella at all. She was delicate and knew how to behave like a lady. If it wasn't for the dog they would be on their honeymoon. He seethed as he thought of what Bella and the mutt were doing right now. Edward knew that he could not trust Jacob to behave himself with proper caution around Bella. He had read the dog's thoughts in the past and knew exactly what Jacob intended to do with regards to his wife's virtue.

"Answer me Edward." Rosalie demanded.

The door chime interrupted their conversation. Edward immediately ran toward the door hoping that Bella had finally come to her senses and come to sort things out. As he opened the door a familiar scent wafted into the house. Edward gritted his teeth in anger.

Bella and Jacob stood together on the front porch holding hands.

XXXXXX

Bella could not look her husband in the eye. She dropped her eyes to the floor and gripped onto Jacob's hand tightly. She could still feel his stare boring a hole through her head. It had been a spur of the moment decision to visit the Cullen house. Jacob and Bella had discussed matters over lunch of when and how she was going to confront Edward with the news that she wanted the marriage annulled.

In the end they had both agreed that it was like ripping off a band aid, best to get it over and done with. Once things had been resolved their lives could resume a state of normalcy. So Bella had driven over to the Cullen house determined to break things off with Edward and ask him to move on. But, seeing him standing there, looking so angry and distraught pierced a hole in her heart. How was it possible that she had allowed things to spiral so out of control?

Jacob could sense Bella was struggling. He knew that she would have a hard time dealing with Edward face to face and he had prepared himself for the fact that he would be the one doing most of the talking.

"Cullen we need to talk." Jacob said finally.

Edward did not answer but continued to stare at Bella as if Jacob did not exist. Bella squirmed uncomfortably by Jacob's side. Why did he just keep looking at her like that? Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh for God's sake let them in Edward." Rosalie yelled from the living room.

Edward moved to one side, not breaking his gaze from his humiliated looking wife. Jacob strode past him towing Bella behind him. He was immediately assaulted with the sickly sweet scent of vampire and he tried not to gag. He wanted to remain on high alert in case things escalated out of control.

Edward closed the door and reached out for Bella's free hand. He took it in a firm grip and Bella shuddered at his cold touch. It happened to be her left hand he had grabbed hold of and he studied her empty ring finger closely.

"Why did you do it my love? What has the dog done to make you turn away from me?" Edward put on his best hurt expression.

Jacob whipped around when he realised Bella was no longer moving. He growled loudly when he saw Edward's hand gripping hers.

"Let her go leech. We are only here to discuss the procedure to annul your farce of a marriage." Jacob demanded.

Again Edward showed no inclination to answer as he was still acting as if Jacob was not there. He was putting all his energy in trying to make Bella look at him. But she seemingly refused to meet his gaze. He reached out his other hand to try and lift her chin so that he could see her eyes, but a hot russet skinned hand stopped his gesture as he was shoved back three feet.

Edward dropped Bella's hand and pushed against Jacob's chest making him stumble backwards. Bella went with him as he was still clutching her hand. She cried out as her broken wrist was yanked to one side. Jacob let go and Edward caught her in his arms as she tripped and nearly fell.

"Its okay love I've got you now, everything is going to be fine. I will eject the dog and we can let you rest." Edward murmured soothingly.

Bella shivered as her husband cradled her against his body. She breathed in the sweet scent that always made her head spin. She accidently looked into his golden eyes and her breath hitched. She was mesmerised by his perfect features which were moulded into an anguished expression. All she could see was him and she could not tear herself away from his intense stare.

From far away Bella could hear someone calling her name but she felt unable to turn her head. She couldn't recall what she had wanted to ask Edward. All she knew in that instant was she would never leave his side again. Bella felt like she was drowning in his love.

Suddenly everything around her shattered, hot hands pulled at her waist and a blonde streak sailed past her and slammed into Edward. Rosalie was attacking her brother. Bella's eyes widened as she came out of her trance and watched in horror as Edward and Rosalie fought viciously against each other.

"How dare you Edward?" Rosalie shrieked at her brother. "I knew you were controlling her but I never saw it until now."

Edward yanked at Rosalie's perfectly curled blonde mane and she screamed in pain. She managed to kick Edward hard in the groin causing him to let go temporarily. They wrestled each other and Rosalie continued to hurl accusations at him.

During the melee Jacob had caught hold of Bella and pulled her behind him. He cursed himself for ever bringing her to the house. She had been so adamant that Edward would just agree to let her go that he had almost believed it could be that easy. To see his Bells fall victim to a vampire enchantment made him feel sick inside.

Other streaks whizzed by Bella and Jacob as the rest of the Cullen family arrived on the scene. Emmet, Rosalie's husband, joined in the fray and replaced his battered wife in holding Edward down. Jasper was holding his partner Alice who was holding her head in her hands. Why had she not seen this coming? She glanced over at Jacob and Bella and gritted her teeth. So the dog was the reason why!

Carlisle brought the fight to an end, "Stop this at once. I am ashamed of you all. Show some restraint. "

Emmet gave Edward one final punch in the face and stood back. Rosalie immediately ran over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. It only ended when Carlisle cleared his throat. Emmet grinned at his wife and congratulated her on her fighting skills.

Bella was hanging on to Jacob for dear life. Her head was still spinning. What had happened? One minute she was in the doorway holding onto Jacob's hand and, the next Edward had her in his arms before Rosalie had attacked him. The bit in between these events was a little fuzzy.

Carlisle waited until order had been restored. Edward had risen and brushed himself down. None of the vampires had been really hurt. He seethed at the humiliating picture it must have painted to Bella of him being dragged into a fight by Rosalie of all people. He cursed her interference in his mind. He had been so close.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked in measured tones.

Rosalie raised one perfectly plucked brow. "It seems Edward here was using a vampire charm on his beloved to try and get her to submit to him. I know that you forbid us to use it on humans Carlisle, so I thought I better deal with the situation."

The assembled vampires all turned their golden gazes upon Edward. He hung his head and avoided their stares. Esme turned her head in to her husband's shoulder and Jasper gave Edward a dirty look and pulled Alice away into another room.

Jacob did not know what to do. He felt out of his depth. He held onto a dazed looking Bella not knowing whether to stay put or make a run for it.

Carlisle eventually spoke again. His face seemed devoid of expression. Edward was still staring at the floor not saying a word.

"I think it best if you leave for the present moment Jacob Black and take Bella with you. I need to have serious words with my son. I will be in contact with Bella in the next few days. Now please go." Carlisle said softly.

Jacob did not need asking twice. He picked up Bella in his arms and fled. Whatever was going down in the Cullen's crypt, he wanted nothing to do with it. A cold breeze was blowing outside and made the trees rustle ominously. Jacob placed Bella gently in the passenger seat and ran round to the driver' side and floored the car, sending showers of dirt up in the air.

Jacob drove fast back to La Push. He really needed to consult his dad and the pack to discuss what was going to happen now. He had always liked Carlisle, out of all the Vamps he had seemed the most human. He had felt grateful when he had aided him after the newborn battle when he was so badly injured. But Jacob had seen another side to him today. He pictured the look on his face when Rosalie had informed him of the douche's use of the vampire charm on Bella. Carlisle had looked frightening!

Jacob reached out and touched Bella's hair softly. She leaned into his touch. It seemed as if she was finally coming back to reality after being out of it for a while. "Are you okay honey?" Jacob asked gently.

Bella nodded as tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. The weight of what had happened was leaning heavily on her chest and she felt nauseous. Had every moment she spent with Edward been a lie? She felt like she didn't know him at all. She took deep breaths to calm herself as they continued on their drive to La Push.

A/N- Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Dance**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_A/N-Be prepared, this chapter has to be the fluffiest I have ever written, LOL._

**Part Four**

Jacob pulled into the driveway of his house. Bella had not spoken much since they had left the Cullen's residence. He could see that she was trying to work through in her mind all that had happened. He watched as the frown deepened on her forehead. It must have come as quite a shock for her to learn about how manipulative Edward had been all the way through their relationship. Bella had always been adamant that was not the case but now she had her eyes well and truly open.

He reached out and stroked her hair."Honey we're home now. Come on and let's get you inside."

Bella nodded and pushed on the door of the car to open it. She followed Jacob into the house and sat quietly on the sofa, her hands folded in her lap. Billy was nowhere in sight. Jacob assumed his dad must be at the Clearwater's house, he spent a lot of time there these days as he hated being alone in the house without Jake.

"Bells speak to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"Jacob asked her gently.

"Was it all a lie do you think? I mean did Edward really use that vampire charm on me from the beginning?" Bella said hollowly.

Jacob sat down next to her, took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on her palm. "I can't answer that. But I think that he probably did Bells. He was like a drug to you and when he left and you couldn't get your fix, it was like you were going through some sort of withdrawal from him. When we became friends and you seemed to be getting better I think you were finally waking up from it. But then he pulled his running off to Italy act and you were sucked back in again."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes at Jake's assessment of her relationship with Edward. It sounded harsh but completely true. "I never wanted to get married, I kept protesting to Edward and Alice that marriage was not high on my list of things I wanted to do. But he was so insistent about it and I suddenly found myself agreeing to the whole thing."

Jacob pulled Bella into his side and held her as she sorted through her memories of her time spent with Edward. At the moment she really needed him to be her best friend and even though it hurt when she talked about the douche, he knew that he had to put his feelings to one side so she could vent her frustration.

"When I first met Edward at school that day, it was like as soon as I looked at him, I felt an instant pull toward him and I just could not get him out of my head. I became obsessed about finding out what was up with him. He would talk to me giving me little hints and clues, then Tyler nearly ran me down and Edward saved me. Why did he bother doing that Jake? I don't get him at all!" Bella stood up and started to pace around the room.

"I don't know honey."

"Ugh I wish I understood what he gets from all this. He saves me from danger again when I got caught out by those strange men in Port Angeles, but really on the other hand it's quite creepy that he was following me around in the first place. But when that thought entered my head it was gone as soon as I..."

"Looked into his eyes." Jacob finished for her bluntly.

"Oh my god! That was when he also confessed he had been in my room watching me sleep and I didn't seem to find that odd. Jacob he has been manipulating me from the start and I fell for it. But what does he get out of it? That's the bit I don't understand." Bella walked over to Jake and he pulled her onto his lap.

"He gets you Bells." Jacob whispered kissing her hair gently.

"No he gets a devoted little human pet. He always refused to change me and I can see why now. Can you imagine how hard I would have been to control when his charm no longer worked on me." Bella said bitterly.

Jacob shivered when Bella mentioned the fact that she had wanted to become a vampire. Of course she had always been honest about it to him in the past but it still made his blood run cold at the very idea. He pulled away from her so he could see her face more clearly.

"Bells, you no longer want that, right? I mean if we are going to be together then it comes with the whole getting older thing and probably not having much money." Jacob waited for her answer.

Bella huffed in annoyance. "Of course I know that. God I have walked away from my marriage and been confessing my deepest secrets and you still have to ask me that!"

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Calm down honey. I was just checking."

Bella gave him a playful smack on his chest and smiled at him. He caught her hand and kissed it, as he raised his head to look back at her, she was staring at his mouth. He grinned at her as she leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his willing lips. He pressed back harder and they were soon back to where they had been earlier that day, locked in a passionate embrace.

"Maybe we should take this to my room? We don't want my dad bursting in on us," Jacob said while Bella was preoccupied kissing her way up his neck.

"Ugh, what a thought? Come on then Jakey let's see if you can catch me." Bella leapt up from the sofa and started to run for his room.

Jacob shook his head. "Please Bells do not call me Jakey in front of anyone else. Quil and Embry could live off of that nickname forever."

Bella turned her head and pouted at him. "Awww does little Jakey not like being teased by his friends."

Jacob got up and chased Bella; he quickly caught her and hoisted her up into his arms, bridal style. He laughed as she gave out a loud squeal as he headed for his room and kicked the door shut behind him.

XXXXXX

Billy let himself into his house. He had just returned from a tempestuous meeting with the council elders. They were not happy with Jacob at all. They had berated Billy for his son's lack of focus on his duties to the tribe. Billy had defended his son's actions reminding them of recent events where Jacob had nearly lost his life. This had made them pause, but they still insisted that Billy ask his son to attend a meeting to explain his recent actions, and the fact that he had put a girl before his duty.

Sam had been at the meeting with him, he had not said much. Afterwards, as he brought Billy back to his house, he asked him whether he could get Jacob to return home and speak to him about what had been happening with the Cullen's. He wanted Jacob to take his turn patrolling as the other members of the pack were picking up his slack and it was now taking its' toll on all of them. Billy had promised that he would send Jake over to his house as soon as he had contacted him.

As he rolled his wheelchair toward the phone Billy heard giggling and laughter coming from Jacob's room. He gave a big sigh. So this is what he had been up to while he had been defending him to the council.

"Jacob Black get your ass out here right now." Billy yelled.

After a minute, a dishevelled looking Bella, followed by an equally ruffled Jacob emerged into the living room. Billy glared at them both and indicated for them to sit down. Bella turned beet red and could not look Billy in the eye. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Bella and held her hand in his.

"Well Dad what's with the angry face?" Jacob asked casually. Nothing could spoil his good mood, not even an angry parent.

Billy sat up straighter in his chair and locked eyes with his son. "You haven't seen angry yet son. You are not going to like what I am going to say so I suggest you be quiet and just listen."

Jacob exchanged glances with Bella and sat back to hear what his dad had to say.

XXXXXX

Billy cleared his throat as he readied himself to lecture his son. It was not normally a thing Billy had ever had to do as a parent. Jacob was a responsible kid, he took great care of him after all. He debated with himself on the best way to phrase things. He did not want Jake to run off again. He watched as Jake reached for Bella's hand and laced his fingers through hers. He knew how totally devoted his son was to his best friend's daughter and he didn't want to put undue pressure on him, but he had responsibilities that went far beyond his commitment to her. Jacob was the future chief of the Quileute tribe; once Billy died he would be expected to take over.

"Jake you have to listen to me carefully. I know that you have been through a lot recently and I am happy that you and Bella have decided to make a go of things..."

"But?" Jacob interrupted impatiently.

"Look son you know the way things are. The situation we are all in is not ideal. No one expected you all to phase again as in the past. The Cullen's returning to the area was not something the tribal elders anticipated. But the fact is you are destined to be the Alpha of the pack and also take over my duties as chief of the tribe in the future." Billy did not sugar-coat his reply.

Jake pulled Bella close into his side. He felt his anger rising at his dad's words. He was sick of it all. He was sixteen for god's sake and had been through hell already in the course of 'protecting the tribe.' Now he just wanted to enjoy being with Bella.

"Forget it dad! There is no way I am taking on any more responsibility. You can tell the tribal council to stuff it. I told you earlier that all I am concerned about is Bells. I have done enough, I want my life back." Jacob started to shake as he spoke.

Bella looked at him with concern. She reached up and stroked his cheek, murmuring soothing words in an effort to calm him down. Billy watched them with interest. This was the first time he had ever had the chance to really observe them together. He had been so irate with Bella a short while ago after she broke Jake's heart by agreeing to marry Edward. But to see his son now and how Bella was able to calm him down, he was beginning to see how much she too loved Jacob.

Billy leaned forward in his chair and looked into his son's eyes. "Jake I need to ask you a serious question and I want you to answer me honestly."

Jake looked at his father in confusion. He was so wrapped up in the soothing touches that Bella was giving him that he had totally zoned out when his father had begun speaking again. He nodded at his father dumbly in reply.

Billy smiled, "Jake I think you have imprinted on Bella. I have never seen you two together like this before. Only an imprint can calm an angry wolf the way Bella has just managed to do."

Jacob and Bella gasped in unison as Billy's words sank in. "You can't be serious dad, I think I would know. Bella is my life and always has been. I have felt through the pack mind what imprinting feels like and I have not had that with Bella. I have loved her since the first day I laid eyes on her. I have never needed any spiritual crap to help me decide who it is that I am in love with."

Bella gazed at Jake in awe. She had never heard him declare his love for her in those terms. It brought tears of happiness to her eyes. "Jake I love you too, I always have, even if I was blinded before. You know that don't you?"

Jacob stared back into her eyes. Her love and affection were shining through clearly. He felt his heart beat faster in anticipation. In all the time he had spent with Bella he had never seen her look so intense about him. He seemed to forget that his dad was even in the same room. His hand reached out for her face and he caressed her cheek before leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I love you too honey, so much." Jake said unable to tear his gaze away from hers.

Billy suddenly started laughing. "I rest my case. This is the strongest case of soul mates I have ever seen in my life. Even Sam's bond with Emily isn't as strong as the one between you too. Once I tell the council this they will not have any arguments."

Jacob snuggled closer to Bella. "Soul mates? You mean our bond goes deeper then imprinting. I have never heard anyone speak of that before."

Bella too stared at Billy, eager to hear more from him. She loved the idea she and Jake were bonded. Ever since she had really let go of Edward's hold on her she had felt significant changes in her emotional feelings for Jake. Could it be possible that Edward's vampire charm had been clouding her own deep romantic attachment to Jake?

Billy rolled his chair forward and patted his son's hand. "Yes I believe so. I remember what you were like when you first saw Bella. Both of you were only children and you instantly took to each other. It was hard to separate you at times. I believe if Bella had stayed with Charlie instead of her mother that you two would not have had the problems with the Cullen's that resulted from Edward's interference."

The news that they could have avoided all the heartache associated with Bella's involvement with the vampire's hit them both hard. Bella in particular felt awful. She buried her head in Jake's chest and started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm s...so sorry Jacob." Bella said over and over as the portent of Billy's words sunk in. it was all her fault as usual.

"Don't be silly honey. None of us knew. Not even my dad. He is only seeing it now. Didn't you hear that?"Jacob tried to reassure Bella as he stroked her back in comfort.

"Listen to him Bella. It's all true. You were both meant for each other. It was not your fault that fate kept you apart in this way. But the good thing is you have finally opened your eyes to what you were destined for. The vampire charm placed on you has been extinguished. This calls for a celebration. I am going to inform the council and I am calling your dad Bella. We need to celebrate."

Bella locked eyes with Jake and he grinned widely at her. Even though Jake hated the whole concept of imprinting the bond he shared with Bella was entirely different. They were soul mates. He had always known this and the thought that she had never returned his love had been hard to deal with. Now that he knew that it was Edward's vampire powers keeping them separate he felt like singing. Mind you his voice was not the best.

Jacob pulled Bella up and started whirling her around in a happy dance. Bella leant her head back and laughed along with him as they felt their love flow through them. She finally felt free.

Billy chuckled to himself at their antics and rolled his chair over to the phone to call the council members and invite Charlie over for a celebratory drink.

A/N-I know, I have said I hate imprinting. But I think that Jake and Bella always had some sort of bond. It was not Edward who was her soul mate, but Jake. Do you agree?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
